


I have sinned, dear Father

by Brianmayplease, TheDancingDeaky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yeah this is sinful srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: Just your ordinary Reader insert Priest kink threesome. Wowza!





	I have sinned, dear Father

**Author's Note:**

> hey,, if you expect anything from this except PORN And HERESY, click off!  
> If you're here for that, welcome!

It was a cold sunday morning, and you were honestly kicking yourself for even getting out and about in this sort of weather. Why you thought it was such a great idea, you honestly say.  
You were shivering, even inside the fully packed church, and it was really no one's fault but your own. You knew your family was going to want to go to services, you expected it, and yet you didn't do your laundry like you kept telling yourself. Now you were stuck in a too short, too tight dress in the dead of Winter surrounded by church goers of all ages.  
You swore, the whole group was staring at you, even that red headed priest. You knew he had better things to do than worry about your way of dress, but you felt like you were breaking some sort of ethical code in his eyes.  
You huffed and tried to hug the sweater tighter to your body. But your upper body half was fine... It was your legs, fully bare, skin shining in the soft candlelight.  
Very aesthetically pleasing - but also very cold.  
The young red headed priest looked again in your direction, adjusting his black long dress and white collar with a huff, shaking his head imperceptibly. What? Was he judging you? You raised one eyebrow at him and he just whipped his head away, going towards the other older priest.  
You didn't know their names because you almost never went to services, while your family was one of church groupies, like you always said. Yeah, you weren't very holy. You crossed your legs but had to stood up quickly as the ceremony started.  
The older priest ran a hand through his grey curls before pronouncing the prayer, which everyone repeated.  
You felt a bit of gratitude light up in your mind as the warmth rushed down to your legs from standing.  
Or was it partly listening to the older priest speak? You had to admit, he had a beautiful sounding voice, and from what you had seen of him he was...well he was handsome. Very much your type.  
You almost hadn't realized, being caught up in your own thoughts, that the prayer was over, until the sound of multiple people sitting reached your ears. You blushed and sat down yourself.  
The warmth in your legs was still there and grew much warmer when you laid eyes on the priests again. If it existed, were you going to hell for this? Probably... but did you care? That was the question that made you smirk, and both priests took definite notice.  
You shot a look at your family, but they were safely far away.  
You crossed your legs again and saw the younger priest look at them, at which you ran a hand up your calf and to your knee. Fuck, his eyes were glued to you.  
You felt absolutely sinful doing such a thing, a devil straight from hell coming up to tempt the poor red headed beauty.  
You looked at the older priest and he was glaring at you, eyes that promised... Something. The service flew by, and you saw your family stand up to leave.  
"I'll stay here to... Pray a little more" you quipped, and your parents nodded happily, thinking you finally where on the right road. How wrong they were... But you let them believe it. Everyone slowly exited the church, and soon enough you were alone in there. With the two beauties looking at you from the altar.  
You smiled at them both as you sat in one of the pews, legs crossed.  
The oldest one kept his glare on you, and the red head.. oh, you wanted to spoil him like a puppy. His big brown eyes were on you like a trance had been put on him, how adorable.  
The older nudged him and in minutes he turned, stuttering out excuses when the older hushed him and motioned to you as he took the golden offering plate from the younger's hand. You heard him ask "Will you come back?" And that was met with a firm nod.  
You tried to make it seem like you weren't staring and rubbed your hands over the rough fabric that covered the seats as you heard shoes clack their way over to you.  
You peeked up through your lashes to see the red head standing at the end of the pew, his hands fidgeting as you greeted him with and 'unintentionally' seductive "Hello."  
You almost felt sorry for him when a shiver ran through him.  
"Good evening" he said in the most adorable voice, "the- the function is over." You tilted your head, faking a little surprise.  
"Hadn't noticed... I was distracted." You said, hand playing with the hem of your dress, slipping under it, pulling it a little up. "I was thinking about my sins, Father" you purred, and the red head found the courage to sit down on the bench next to you, which prompted you to slide closer to him.  
"Is that- is that so? Such a gentle lady has sins to confess?" He managed to whisper, and you 'casually' landed one hand on his own, that was fiddling in his lap. He almost jumped out of his skin. You gazed up at him, biting your lips, faking being ashamed.  
"I'm afraid so, Father-" you realized you didn't know his name, but he supplied you with a quick 'Joseph'. "Father Joseph" you said, sighing, "will you absolve me from my sins? I'm in dire need of... Assistance."  
At your word "assistance" you slid your fingers down over your breasts that were now starting to pop out of your dress. He followed those fingers and gulped, his teeth coming out to play with his pouty bottom lip.  
"I-I...oh my. I perhaps could be of assistance, ma'am. I am a m-man of God after all." His other fidgety hand trapped yours as he raised it to his lips to kiss it. You feigned excitement and scooted closer.  
"Do you really think so, Father Joseph?"  
His poor cheeks burned such a bright red as he nodded and watched your breasts bounce. Those brown eyes fled upwards to your own as he nodded. "I do, ma'am. What is your name, child?" He asked.  
You could feel his pulse go wild under your touch. It was such a sick pleasure that twisted in your belly but honestly you lived for it, and so did he.  
"Y/N" you breathed out, caressing his arm.  
"It's a lovely name" he quipped shyly. You giggled, raising your shoulder in a humble motion.  
"Flatterer" you said, pushing your chest a little more out. Oh, now he was trying to hide his stare... But he just couldn't.  
"You can confess, child" he said, finding the courage to grip your wrist, in what he wanted to play off as a fatherly touch but really came through as what it was: pure, unbridled lust running in his veins. Poor boy. So young, forced to keep himself chaste... You were gonna ruin that.  
"You won't tell anyone, Father Joe, will you?" You said, batting your eyelashes. In a fake gesture of desperation you hugged his arm, making sure to press your bosom against him. You straightened your back so that your soft breasts sprawled against him, making him shiver.  
"Of course not, not a soul, child." You sighed in relief, leaning against him as you did so. You sat up and took a deep breath in to ready yourself for what you were about to say to him.  
"You see, Father" you started, your hands tracing idle shapes on his forearm then up to his bicep "I don't usually come to church." You started, peering up through your lashes, "So, my thoughts, especially the naughty ones, still run a bit wild during services."  
His lips part as he lets a shaky breath out. Fuck, he looked so kissable, so breakable.. You licked your lips  
"I seemed to have a bit of a problem keeping myself from playing around with you and your friend during services." You looked away, "it was like the devil himself had a hold on me".  
Your hand dared to graze at his jaw, and he didn't pull away - he just stood still, eyes darkening.  
"You're far too handsome to be a priest" you purred, and got up. He looked at you wide eyed as you lowered yourself on his lap, arms around his neck. "It's the devil, Father Joseph. He possesses me, you must help me..." He almost instinctively placed his hands on your hips, which made you smile.  
"Yes, child." He softly said, "let me and Father John help you. Tell, me sweet child... What did the devil told you to do?"  
You looked at him biting your lip, faking being coy.  
"No one will know" the red head encouranged you, licking his lips. Oh, how hungry he was...  
"He told me..." You began, one hand hitching up your skirt to let him peek at your panties, "he told me to corrupt you, sweet Father Joseph. Make you want to touch me, own me..."  
His eyes darted downward. Had you been sitting on his lap fully, you would have definitely felt his cock throb agaisnt your needy core.  
The panties you had exposed to him were anything but plain. A beautiful deep red that was almost in a thong cut, pure lace. You didn't know, or perhaps you did, how corrupted he already was from you. He slid his hand down your now exposed thigh. Those dull nails scraped down your thigh, creating pink lines thst would surely fade, unlike your sins...  
"That won't do" he whispered to himself he thought, then looked up at you. "We have to get you to Father John" he said in a growl.  
"No need, Joseph, lad." A voice crooned from the altar.  
You whipped your head around and saw handsome Father John slowly approaching the two of you. The younger priest was stammering excuses but the grey-haired man stopped him with an elegant gesture, before finally stopping behind you.  
His hands came on your shoulders and he smiled when you shuddered.  
"Poor girl" he quipped, massaging your tense shoulders, "Joseph, dear boy, we should help her, should we not?"  
One of Father John's hands ran through Joe's hair, making him close his eyes and nod.  
"Yes, Father John..." He said, and the older man just hummed and lowered his hands, cupping your breasts through the dress.  
"It's been too long..." He sighed out, "on your knees, sinner, let me help you gain forgiveness."  
You sighed, leaning your back on his chest before arching slightly to his touch.  
"Yes, Father."  
He let go of you so you could fall to your knees, and you wasted no time doing so. Joe was still sitting and John towered over you with a smile even more wicked than the one you were sporting with Joe.  
He ran his hand through your hair, and you could see why Joe was so intoxicated when he did it to him. You leaned into his hand then gasped when he gripped a bit of your hair.  
"To gain forgiveness," he started, voice sounding serious, "you're going to have to wash your dirty little mouth out for saying such sinful things." He took a look at Joe, who was painfully hard and blushing at the both of you.  
"I think you owe Father Joe an apology. What better way than to let him clean the sin from those lips.".  
"Whatever you order, I'll do" you whispered, and turned around to kneel between Joe's legs. He bent down slightly as you parted your lips and let him kiss you fiercely - the poor thing was blushing like mad, but he cupped your face and kissed you deeply, forcing your lips open.  
You whimpered and he just deepened the kiss, only to part with a soft bite at your lower lip. You chased him for a second kiss but Father John gripped your hair and kept you still.  
"Now, now" he said calmly, "you don't need to hurry. We'll take sweet care of you, and of your sins" and with the last word he let go of your hair, and you heard him fumble with his long garments.  
Meanwhile, Joe's hands were resting on your shoulders, twitching with desire to slide lower on your chest. You gazed up at the young man and he shivered.  
You could only stare at him and reach up to touch his wrists with a feather light touch. His eyes fluttered slightly and you couldn't help but smile at him.  
Your hands had his slide downward.  
"Touch me," you whispered, "I deserve it. I deserve to be manhandled. I've been a very naughty girl, Father."  
He moaned audibly, which caught John's attention. Joe's hands on your breast, his eyes glossed over as he shakily grabbed at them.  
John growled "Father Joseph," and suddenly the red head stopped, gasping as if he was under some kind of spell.  
You wanted to giggle, but instead you rubbed at his thighs, turning to see the older, who's cock was close to being uncovered.  
"Come on, Father" you purred "let the poor thing have fun."  
The older man smiled and nodded slightly, before placing himself next to Father Joe, on the pew. Joe looked at him with wide eyes as he held his face in a tight grip and kissed him.  
Wanting to break the cute red head, you made a quick work of his trousers and pushed them down, leaning to mouth over Joe's clothed cock. He was already hard and slightly leaking on his plain underwear. You played with the hem of the boxer briefs, looking up at Father John.  
"May I?" You whispered, and a quick nod was your answer. Poor Joe whimpered as you finally grasped his naked, beautiful pink cock, licking at the tip. You looked at the two men, seeing Father John had taken the younger's hand and was guiding it towards his own hard on.  
"Forgive me, Father..." You moaned around Joe's cock, "I have sinned..."  
You could hear Joe moan loudly into John's lips, gasping now as the older took the sign of his mouth being open to slide his tongue in.  
A groan erupted from John's chest when he felt the red heads hand softly, almost shyly grip his clothed cock.  
A shot of heat pulsed between your legs as you bore witness to the dirty little show almost tailor made for you. The religious symbols behind them just made it all the more exciting.  
You bobbed your head a good couple of times before pulling away and swirling your tongue around the needy lad's now red tip. He cried out, pulling away from the man occupying his lips, squeezing his cock.  
"O-oh fuck" he blurted out, gasping and covering his mouth.  
You smiled as John fondly chuckled.  
"You're touching my cock and getting a nice lady to suck you off and you apologize because of saying fuck?" The older man said, his hand running through his hair, "Adorable."  
Joe went crimson and looked down, which made you raise a little and kiss the corner of his mouth. You felt John's hand on your nape, forcing you to kiss him again.  
"Come on" he said in his husky voice, "kiss him, Y/N, show him just how sweet a sinner's lips are." You didn't need any more encouranging, and kissed Father Joe hotly, moaning in his mouth.  
"Joe, boy, touch her, make her feel good. On her lovely breasts, yes, Joe..." John said, his other hand on the young man's nape too. His pupils were blown wide, as he hungrily looked at you two making out.  
Joe secretly relished his superior controlling him for his own gain, his hard hands grabbing at the both of you, his cool grey eyes staring the both of you down.  
Despite the cold glare his body was burning, like the touch of the other holy man was exorcising something out of him he didnt know he had.  
He let his own hands grab at your dress and tug it down hungrily with your bra.  
Yyou couldn't deny the gasp leaving your lips that bled into a moan as his fidgety fingers played with your nipples.  
You pulled away from the kiss to press your foreheads together, panting hotly as he leaned up to nip at your bottom lip with his lips and teeth.  
"I-is this ok?" He whimpered when you ground your clothed core to his bare hard on. John smiled wide, reaching down from holding you in place to palm his cock. "Well, Y/N? What do you think?"  
"Father Joe is so good" you moaned, "he's so sweet and skilled."  
Joe smiled shyly and you leant forward to bite at his lip, drawing a sob out of him. John hummed, breaking you two apart, his hand reaching to caress over Joe's black dress, brushing over his nipples. You whined and ground down against his cock again, making the red head understand you needed more.  
His hands were back to your breasts in seconds, fondling you as he shivered because Father John was opening the buttons of his dress, slipping his hands under it to mirror on his body what Joe was doing on yours. You reached with one hand to stroke Father John's now bare cock.  
"Oh, you sinful creature" the grey haired man hissed, leaning forward to capture your lips in a kiss. "We'll fuck the devil out of you" he murmured, "who do you want to fuck you first?"  
Your eyes shifted between the two before you settled on Joe who was more than a mess now. His chest was pink around his nipples where John had been abusing them, those precious red lips parted, his skin covered in red blotches from how hot he was getting under his robes. You rubbed his neck and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.  
"I think Father Joe deserves it, don't you?" You tilted your head. "Have you ever been taken before, Father Joe?"  
He looked away and whimpered "I've only..." his syes shifted to John, "I've only had Father John suck me off..." he admitted shamefully.  
His skin grew red and you smiled. "Oh you definitely deserve to know how it feels, then huh?"  
Your hands ran over his jaw and cheek, moaning as you kissed down his neck.  
He was trembling under you, which made you very smug.  
"I'll be giving you two sweet angels advice" purred Father John, slowly teasing his own cock. He tilted Joe's chin with the other hand, making him look in his eyes.  
"Joe, heart of mine, take off all of your robes. Let us see you." You got up to let Joe undress, and pushed your knickers off, too, quickly followed by your dress. Joe stood up on shaking legs and quickly took his heavy black robe off, as his pretty eyes darted to your naked body, now all for him to admire.  
He finally stood naked too, and Father John couldn't help running a hand on the curve of his ass.  
"Now, Joe" he said, his mesmerizing grey eyes looking at you, "Y/N will get on all fours on the ground, and you have to finger her open. Think you can handle that?"  
The younger stuttered, nodding as he struggled to find his words.  
John laughed and gave a harsh slap to the boy's ass.  
"Get to it, lad. She's waiting for you." Sure enough, when he looked down you were on your hands and knees, ass up in the air for him.  
You gave a small wiggle and he whimpered, kneeling down to get closer to you. John teased the tip of his cock with his finger tips as he watched the two of you.  
"Ok, lad. I want you to put two fingers into your mouth." He smirked, "suck them like I did your pretty boy cock."  
Joe whimpered but stuck the digits in his mouth, tongue swirling hungrily over them.  
"That's it," Father John groaned, "now, slowly, rub those fingers all over her folds. Gently, boy, be gentle."  
You moaned a little as his fingers did as told. He was very quick to understand where you liked most being touched, fingers slipping to your clit when he heard you moaning louder if he touched you there.  
"Is she a little loose?" John asked, and Joe nodded. "Then slip a finger in. And you, sweet girl," he added, positioning himself in front of you, "give me a couple nice licks, won't you?"  
He gripped his cock and slapped it a couple times on your face, which made you feel so degradated and oh so warm, the pit in your stomach deepening. And it only got worse when Joe carefully pushed one finger in.  
"Father J-joe!" You whined, "yes, like that, please..."  
He jumped at your sudden outburst but nodded and movef his finger out then back inside.  
He curled the digit. "I-is this good?" He asked quietly. You nodded and leaned forward, giving John a nice wet lick up his cock from base to tip. He tossed his head back slightly and groaned in relief. His tip was getting ro be so red from holding back and lack of attention.  
You flicked your tongue over his slit and hummed as your lips barely wrapped around it. He hissed, hips bucking slightly.  
"That's fantastic, dear God you're a natural. Just suck the tip like a good slut. Lick up all my precum" He ran a hand over your hair and you purred as you did as you were told.  
"Father John" you panted as Joe continued to finger you "How long has it been since you've came down auch an unholy slut's throat?"  
Father John snickered, still caressing your hair. "Well, if you count dear Father Joe as an unholy slut, then that was two days ago. You're my little whore, Joey, aren't you?" He crooned, caressing Joe's head.  
You looked back at the man, who was blushing crimson.  
"I am, Father John" he whispered.  
"Make me feel your unholiness," you quipped to the young man, arching your back, "fuck me, please..."  
And you went back to taking care of John's cock, licking up all his precum. You wrapped your hand around his base and sucked a little more forcefully, whimpering when you felt his hands in your hair and Joe's fingers pull out.  
"Slap her ass with your pretty cock, Joey" John sighed, eyes closed, "make her feel like the dirty sinner she is. Come on, boy, and tomorrow I'll reward you by letting you suck me off."  
Joe's eyes widened at the promise of sucking the superior's cock and his mouth began to water. Between you at his disposal, being so wet for him and hungry for John, and John being the voice and command of the situation, he was in a whirlwind of lust.  
And it was all because of you, you started this. He took hold of his pretty boy cock and landed a slap on your ass with his heavy hard on.  
You moaned around John and stuck your ass out eagerly. The little red head's lips twitched slightly in a smile.  
"You fucking like that?" He asked, voice still small and submissive but panting.  
Oh, he wanted to look tough now. He leaned forward, his lips parted as he got closer to your ear. "I asked you a question you dirty sinner."  
John couldn't help but laugh "Oh Joey you're too-aah, fuck girl~-too cute."  
Joe whimpered almost inaudibly, and John huffed and ran his hand through his curls.  
"Come on, baby boy" he groaned, "both me and Y/N know you're a sweet little thing. Just stick it in her pussy and shut up, honey." You turned around a little to leave a kiss on Joe's cheek, not wanting him to feel too embarassed of having tried something new.  
"I like your big cock, Father Joe..." You whispered, "please, give it to me." The younger man didn't hold back anymore, scrambling back to open your folds with his fingers and slowly rub at your dripping wet opening.  
Father John took hold of your head again and forced you down his shaft, at which you decided to take a little more of him in your mouth. John hissed, throwing his head back.  
His hips slightly bucked upwards, groans dripping from his clenched teeth, muttering something about taking his cock so well.  
The dirty praises were soon deaf to your own ears when you felt the thick head of Father Joe's cock push through yiur opening.  
You moaned, gripping John's thighs like they were the Good Book themselves and peeked up to the older Father who was a blushing mess now himself. He kept his composure, smiling smugly with his still cool stare at your pleasured face. That pretty pleasured face that sucked him off.  
"You're taking him so well; isn't she, Joey?" Joe nodded, shuddering.  
"Fuck, yes. She is, s-sir."  
He slightly pushed in more, large hands grabbing at your hips in desperation. Father John smiled.  
"Good, good..but you two should know.." he laughed to himself "you can't cum until I finish first, understood?"  
A chorus of "yes, Father" answered him and he chuckled darkly. "What pretty sluts I have" he whispered, "and you, girl, don't suck me off too good just to make me cum quickly, you smart thing..."  
You nodded, wanting to be good, and pulled off his cock, just kitten licking it.  
Behind you, Joe was letting out all kinds of lovely sounds, and soon you felt him slide deeper inside you and moan. His wanton sound reverberated through the whole church, and you saw John's eyes become darker.  
"You're music for this church" he purred, "next time I'll take you on the altar." He promised to the younger man, who just moaned again and buried himself to the hilt in you.  
You shivered, and pushed back a little. "Father Joe" you cried out, "I beg of you, move, fuck me, take me..."  
He didn't waste any time. His poor inexperienced hips pulled out then shoved back in like you were some sort of life source for him.  
You tossed your head back, loving how long and thick he was, and how he buried you to the hilt so fast. A moan ripped from your throat.  
"Yes! God yes! More of that, don't hold back!"  
Joe looked to John who nodded furiously "Do it."  
He took hold of your hips and started thrusting, his hips somehow finding a nice hard rhythm. The sound of skin on skin and Joe's precious little noises echoed off the walls of the church. You were caught up, you almost forgot about Father John's leaking cock until he pushed you back onto it.  
"Suck me off, slut" Father John ordered, and you honestly wanted nothing more. Holding yourself to his hips, you took him back in your mouth, sucking fiercely.  
"Joey, angel, slow down. You can't cum before daddy." John growled, and the thought of Joe moaning and writhing under John as he called him daddy almost sent you over the edge.  
You breathed in deeply through your nose and hummed to send vibrations up the older man's cock.   
"So tight" poor Joe whimpered, hips slowing down, "Father John, it's-- it's amazing... I feel her all around me..."  
John nodded. "You understand why I'm so hungry for you, then?"  
You smirked, letting go for a moment of John's cock to turn around and look at Joe. "Father John wants to fuck you?" You mewled, "you should let him. He's handsome..."  
Joe moaned and closed his eyes.  
"G-god please-" he cut himself off with a moan, "I-I want him to s-so badly." You whined, pouting a bit.  
"Yeah? You want his big thick cock in that virgin ass if yours?"  
His jaw dropped as he moaned, fuck he was throbbing inside you how. This kid could get off to just you talking to him... cute.  
You peered up at John and licked your lips before licking his tip.  
"Father John, I think someone deserves a reward for following your orders." You leaned up and he kissed you Deeply. "I'll let you fuck him while he fucks me. Give him some motivation to be an even better good boy for you."  
You sounded sultry but oh so desperate. "But I want to be able to watch you fuck him. Pretty please?"  
Poor Joe was whimpering. Two dominant personalities taking him on...  
John smirked. "You're a naughty girl... But I can't say no to Joey's ass, can I?" You smirked back, and John gestured to the younger man. "Pull out, and spread those knees a little." He licked his fingers, eyes trained on Joe.  
"I'll finally make you mine." Father Joe was quick to obey, sweet thing.  
You pulled away and rolled on your back, spreading your legs, so you could have the boy fuck you as you admired the two men going at it with each other.  
"I'm gonna become a regular of the church if every services ends like this" you purred, and Joe seemed to suddenly remember he was a priest because he went completely crimson, and it just got worse as Father John kneeled behind him and gripped his hip with one hand, rubbing his cock against Joe's buttocks before spreading them apart and teasing at the opening with his slick fingers.  
He yelped, covering his mouth and looking at you with wide brown eyes. Father John chuckled.  
"Don't pretend you didn't have your nimble little fingers in your hole the other day for me, Joseph. You're not as innocent as you are submissive."  
He grabbed the young man's hair and growled, "Don't mistake the two. Got it?"  
He nodded quickly, whining. Fuck John wasn't messing around with him.  
Joe looked at you shamefully and rubbed your pussy with his two fingers.  
"C-can I be inside you a-again?"  
He asked. You giggled and nodded. "Please, Father Joseph. I would love nothing more."  
Joe almost eagerly guided his cock inside you, like a kid getting his treat, and one of his hands came up to grope your breast.  
You arched your back at the soft touch, and gazed in awe as John pushed one digit inside Father Joe and twisted. Joe whined and his head fell on the older priest's shoulder.  
"Oh, yes, daddy, sir..." He mumbled. Poor thing - he was inside you now, but he couldn't trust, because he had to keep still for Father John's fingers.  
You decided to help and slowly rolled your hips, canting them up a little to fuck yourself on his thick, lovely cock. The sound he let out was so wanton and it made John smirk.  
"That's it, little whore. Let the whole church hear how much you like sinning like this."  
Joe let out a little sob, feeling the combined pleasure of you fucking yourself onto him and his superior sliding a finger in and out of him.  
"Daddy please" he begged, "Please call me a whore again!"  
John purred into his ear, kissing the flesh around it as he swirled his finger around the loosening hole. "You. Are a filthy fucking whore, Joseph. You should be ashamed." He leaned your head back and moaned in agreement. "Fucking this nice lady and letting your superior fuck you in God's house? Filthy!"  
Poor Joseph was a mess, trying not yyo buck his hips forward or back, but loving the degradation.  
John slid another finger in, and you gasped at the beautiful sound the red head let out.  
"Think you're loose enough" said Father John after a good while, twisting his fingers against Joe's prostate, which had him shouting.  
"Yes, please, sir, Father John, I n-need you!" He moaned, his hands back on your hips.  
"Okay, lad. Stay still until I'm inside you." You reached to caress Joe's cheek.  
"Relax, babyboy" you whispered, "it's very nice. You'll soon know how nice it is to be filled like you're filling me. How it feels being a cute little whore."  
You giggled seductively and Father Joe flushed and looked down.  
John gripped his hip as his other hand guided the tip inside the younger priest, making him mewl.  
His hips jerked back in reflex, needing the be claimed by the man who taught him damn near everything. John grabbed his hip and let out a warning sound.  
"Patience is a virtue, isn't it my boy?"  
Joe was growing frustrated but he nodded and huffed. When John saw the attitude, his smile fell. You heard a slap followed by John thrusting and heard Joe moan like the little slut he was, gripping the pew behind you.  
Joe's tingling red ass was very apparent, as well as Father John's smug, proud face. You knew what had happened just from the look.  
Joe whimpered "H-how much is that now?!"  
"Oh love I'm not even halfway in"  
He sobbed, hiding his face in your shoulder "You're huge."  
"Yeah, I am, little one. Now, relax, I want to bury myself in you. And you, girl, fuck back on him. Edge him with that red pussy." You bit your lip at how sensual Father John was, ordering you both around, and nodded. He muttered a 'good' before grabbing Joe tighter and pushing in another bit.  
"He's such a slut" you preened as you rolled your hips, "he just loves being used." "He does" Father John agreed, "fuck, girl, you should feel how tight he is. Maybe tighter than you."  
You whimpered and seductively canted you hips slightly up, and you almost yelled when one of Father John's hands came down to your clit to rub it gently. Joe was completely lost in bliss - you using his cock to get off, his superior inside him...  
He didn't know how he was going to be able to hold back like Father John had ordered, he was already getting close from sering John rub you off while you fucked yourself onto his cock.  
It was slow but god the sight, and your sounds. Not to mention the cock deep inside him that was so dangerously close to his prostate. Surely he was almost in now.  
With one final thrust his question was answered. You giggled when you heard the two moaning, and whined as John's hand sped up on your clit.  
You lifted your hips again and sighed at the delicious friction.  
"You boys are so so good~ How does it feel to be filled, Joey?"  
Joe whimpered, and Father John's free hand slapped his nape.  
"Answer." He ordered.  
"It feels good" the boy blurted out shyly, "it feels... It feels like religious ecstasy... I'm- I'm--" John understood he was close and pinched your thigh, making you stop fucking yourself.  
Father Joe's puppy eyes shot open and he frowned adorably.  
"Can't cum before daddy" you reminded him, but really you were frustrated too - John's hand on your clit had slowed down, too.  
"You two are so good" the older priest mumbled, "waiting so nicely for me. I'm close, Joey..." He whispered in his ear. Your hand shot up to twist your nipples, attracting Father John's attention.  
"C'mon" you moaned wantonly, "cum in him, he's been good, he deserves it."  
His usually cold eyes fluttered closed as he smiled and nodded. "Oh he definitely does deserve it, doesn't he? He took my cock so easily, so needily.  
The older began to moan himself, hands tightening around Joe's hips as his thrusts grew shallow and sloppy.  
"You deserve to be filled to the brim, boy. And your little friend too. She's taken such good care of you." One of his hands reached up and grabbed his mess of red hair.  
"Go on, Joey. Fuck her. Cum with daddy and show her how it feels to be a little slut just like you." Joe whined, his jaw dropping as his hips spurred into you without so much as a question.  
Father Joe couldn't resist much more and he he angled a couple thrust perfectly, hitting your spot. You clenched around him and he came with a gasp, moaning, hips jerking herratically, just a moment after Father John.  
John was pressing open mouthed kisses on the column of his neck, eyes trained on you as he watched you whine and take Joe's load, on the very edge of your orgasm. From the ecstatic look on Father John's face, he was coming too, hips snapping fast and harsh against Joe's ass, making him mewl.  
You reached down to touch yourself, the sight of the two men lost in pleasure too much to behold, and finally you felt yourself snap over the brink, cumming all around Joe's pretty cock.  
The three of you crying out, moaning, whimpering; it was like a dark fantasy, a perverted choir reverberating off the walls and ceiling of the cathedral.  
God it was beautiful.  
Especially since Joe, who was feeling you clench around him furiously, was the loudest.  
Father John hid his face in Father Joe's neck and smiled, a deep chuckle resonating from his chest.  
"Oh God... Humans. We are so delightfully beautiful when we sin." He purred.  
You were a panting mess under Joe now, only able to smile half heartedly and nod. Your eyes fluttered closer as you tried to pull off of the red head.  
He hated it. He whined, grabbing your thigh. "N-no. Please. I want to stay inside more. I'm begging.".  
You moaned at how hungry he was, and smiled at him, nodding.  
"Yes, Father Joe, clean me from my sins with your cock..." He shuddered and flushed, but he couldn't say a word because Father John was pulling out and sinking his fingers down to gather his cum on them. "Open up" he said, and Joe opened his mouth - Father John stuck his fingers in his mouth and had him suck them, making him moan and whine. You clenched around him a couple times and shivered from how sensitive you were.  
"Your cum, sir, Father John, I l-love it" Joe moaned. Poor thing, he was leaning his head on his shoulder as John's fingers roamed his abused chest.  
"Pull out of her, Joey" Father John purred. But Joe shook his head. "I wanna stay in" he huffed.  
John furrowed his brow, stroking tgye other's jaw.  
"Joey, she has places to go, people to see. If we let you stay in too long, people might walk in and find us." Father Joe whined mumbling under his breath as he pulled out slowly.  
You hated the feeling of being empty, but being filled with his cum sure made up for that. You licked your lips.  
"What am I going to do, Father? I'm still so dirty." You asked the older with a smirk playing on your lips. He couldn't help but smirk right back, eyes slightly squinting.  
You propped your leg on the pew, spreading out yourself with your fingers, letting John see Joe's cum drizzling out of you. He lost no time, as soon as Father Joe was slightly to the side he dived between your legs to clean and lick.  
Fuck, he was skilled... What kind of priest was this skilled with his tongue? Well, probably the kind who fucks his colleagues, you smirked to yourself.  
You looked at Father Joe, who was looking at you two with wide puppy eyes.  
"F-father John..." He said, gasping, "that's very naughty..." John hummed a laugh against your core and raised one eyebrow. He pulled up a little to look at the younger man.  
"Coming from you, that has no strength."  
Joe looked away shyly, biting his bottom lip. The look to the side didn't last very long, as he did in fact keep watching John eat you clean.  
Had he not just came, poor thing would've been rock solid again. But all he could do now was watch with his big brown eyes and mouth watering. You ran a hand through John's curls and sighed as he pulled away. You were cleaned to perfection, all that just from a holy man's tongue.  
You couldn't help but blush yourself and kiss Father John softly.  
"I hate to Break up the gang, boys." You said as you stroked his jaw. "But I have to head home. Family might get curious if I stay a bit too long." You stood with shaking legs but John and Joe but helped you stand firm.  
"We should do this again sometime" purred John.  
Joseph gentlemanly picked up your clothes and held them for you as you slipped back in your panties and bra.  
"Definitely, Father." You said, running a hand on John's shoulder as Joe helped you in your dress (touching you a little more than necessary - sweet thing).  
"I'll make sure to have some more sins to confess next sunday," you added cheekily, and turned to Joe.  
"Meanwhile, prettyboy, try to be a good little slut for Father John, will you?" He nodded quickly, and you purred a praise and kissed his red lips.  
Father John eased back in his garments and gestured to Joe to do the same, then pressed a kiss on your lips. "Next time, what about I fuck you?" He groaned. "Heavenly, Father..." You said with a smirk, strutting off soon after, leaving the two men to gaze wantonly after you.


End file.
